I'll Be Your Eyes
by TwilightRPWritingContest
Summary: Entry 17: By MuggleBornWY. "When 20 year-old Edward Masen was caught speeding along with his other records, he was sent to an orphanage for community service. But when he meets a beautiful, blind woman, who plays entrancing music there and they weave out a beautiful duet, would Love be born?" "


**Title: **I'll Be Your Eyes

**Summary: When 20 year-old Edward Masen was caught speeding along with his other records, he was sent to an orphanage for community service. But when he meets a beautiful, blind woman, who plays entrancing music there and they weave out a beautiful duet, would Love be born?**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Edward/Bella**

* * *

"Edward Masen," Emmett McCartney bellowed, causing several heads in the party to turn – but he remained uncaring, as he went on to wave his bottle of beer in an excited motion as greeting. "Come over here, bro."

Edward smirked, shaking his head at his best friend's antics as he slipped into the seat next to him before grabbing a bottle of beer. "Anything fun going on around here?"

Emmett gave a casual shrug, before pulling a face. "No hot girls are allowed here, apparently."

He craned his neck then, as if looking for something. Edward frowned, opening his mouth to question him when Emmett beat him to it. "Eh, Edward? Where's Jessica? I thought she was your conquest for the week?"

Edward flicked his finger dismissively, before downing the bottle of beer. That girl wasn't really bad-looking, but she really was just a blabbermouth that just couldn't seem to stop gossiping. And she wanted _commitment_, too. It was a big _no-no_ for Edward – he didn't do commitments; anytime a girl seemed to imply that, she was out. "She's old news already, Em. Can't seem to find anyone else up to my standards."

"Your standards must be reaching heaven, my dear brother." Emmett shook his head as he chugged his beer, before wiping the corner of his mouth to clean himself of the trail of white booze. "I'm pretty sure dear Alice would be glad to lecture you again."

Edward sighed, shaking his head; Alice was his sister, and he loved her – but really, this kind of thing... it couldn't just change overnight. She firmly believed in love and that Jasper was her One and Only. Yes, they did look cute together, but really. _Love?_

He almost scoffed at just the mere idea of it. Their parents (Well, certainly not the ones they were having now. They were the epitome of a perfect couple in love.) were already a good example that love didn't exist. "Well, I will just hide from her – it's pretty easy, then again, considering her height."

"Damn, you're bad!" Emmett chuckled heartily before pulling Edward up from his seat, gesturing to the platform set up for the party. "Let's go dance – and maybe pick up some hot girls, yeah?"

The corner of Edward's mouth lifted slightly. Yes, that was exactly what he needed. "Yeah, you're on."

"Edward, you honestly shouldn't – " Emmett stopped in the middle of the sentence, hiccupping for probably the umpteenth time, "drive the car in such a state. You might get into an accident."

"Whatever, Em." Edward rolled his eyes; he was sure that he could handle liquor well – Emmett was totally underestimating him. "I'm pretty sure you're the one who needs help getting home. Who's party is this again? Newton's? I'm sure he'll be glad to drive you home. He would want some popularity to rub off him, surely."

"Yes, see that horn over there?" Emmett hiccupped again, before chuckling and pointing at the roof of the house. "Newton's!"

"Damn, Em, you are drunk." Edward shook his head. Emmett really seem like a kid at times. He muffled a sigh. "Sure you don't need a ride home?"

"Emmett's going home with me," a familiar voice stated from behind the said male's bulky form. Edward's eyes widen by the tiniest bit, before he recovered, trying not to laugh. The trick of jealousy? How nice. Too bad it wouldn't work.

"Oh, alright then," Edward said, grinning as he saw his friend's face morphed into one of horror's, but he paid him no heed – he was apparently still sober enough to realize what he was getting into. "Have a nice night, Lauren."

Without another word, he wished Emmett luck silently before he slipped into his baby: his Silver Volvo and sped off; the adrenaline was coursing through his veins, most probably a side-effect from the consumption of beer. It had actually been a while since he hadn't gone home with a girl, and for this moment, this silence was actually rather nice and peaceful. He took a deep breath before he relaxed against his comfortable leather seat.

The sirens of police cars suddenly broke him out of his reverie, and he immediately swerved to a stop in an unconscious move. _Ugh, Edward, you idiot!_ _What did you stop for?_ He suppressed his grumbles as he rolled down the window of his car to come face-to-face to Chief Swan. He muttered a curse under his breath. Of _all_ people... Of _all_ days...

"Chief Swan," he greeted grudgingly.

"Yes, Edward." He sounded displeased. "What're you doing out here late at night? And – wait, is that – is that alcohol? You reek of it!"

"No, of course not, sir," Edward lied smoothly, "I wouldn't do such a dangerous thing."

Chief Swan narrowed his eyes at Edward suspiciously, before deciding to let this go, muttering something like, I'm so glad my daughter ain't friends with you. He almost rolled his eyes at that comment – as if he would ever be interested in Isabella Swan. She's creepy. Yes, she was his neighbour, but they just didn't talk.

Everytime he sees her (Which was actually, honestly, only a few times because he would always be out partying), she would be wearing a long dress and she would be wearing a sunglass with Jacob Black from the reservation if he remembered correctly or her father by her side.

"No worries, Chief Swan," he muttered. Chief Swan looked up from scrolling through his records at the mention of his name, but Edward waved his hand like it was nothing.

"Well, Edward," he said, sounding gruff, "it's not the first time you've been caught speeding. In fact, this is the fifteenth time! And there's another few which was after consuming alcohol."

Again, _shit_. "Well, I'm afraid you'd have to go to the police with us. Don't worry – you will most likely just have to serve community service if it comes to that." Chief Swan seemed to meant for himself to sound reassuring, however, he seemed smug and Edward noted irritably that the thick moustache seemed to twitch slightly at that comment.

_Fuck,_ was the only thought echoing through his mind. His parents – of course, his foster parents – and Alice were going to kill him.

"I really hope this community service would be of help to your behaviour, Edward," Esme said softly, patting the said male's hair affectionately. He flinched slightly from her touch. Hurt flashed through her eyes, but she said nothing.

Carlisle merely sighed, patting Edward's stiff shoulder. "Learn something there, son."

Edward kept himself from coming up with retorts with the name Carlisle came up for him. Son? What idiocy!

"Edward, you're an idiot. I swear, you are," Alice huffed, looking very much like an angry pixie. "But I feel that something is good is going to come out of this so... Don't go messing things up."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Tinkerbell."

All he got was an answering smack.

* * *

"Well, now what am I supposed to do?" Edward asked, refraining from groaning as he looked at the peeling layers of wallpaper in the room of the orphanage.

The supposedly lady in charge narrowed her beady eyes at him, as if threatening him, before she pushed the gray bun on her head up higher. He stared at it for a moment, fascinated, before turning to face her. "I'm sorry, Ms..."

"Mrs. Falcon," she snapped, her lips twisting to a grimace. "You weren't listening."

"I'm sorry." He shuffled his feet and stared at them for a moment, trying to deceive her into thinking he was guilty. Which he obviously wasn't.

She released a sigh. "It's alright, boy." Bingo! Adults were too easy to deceive.

"You need to peel of the wallpaper of this entire room before repainting it. A few older children will be coming in to help you out later, so don't worry about the workload."

He nodded.

She mimicked his movements, looking satisfied before leaving him with the appropriate tools.

He sighed, pulling his sleeves up. "Better get to work now, I guess."

* * *

"Hello!" A cheery voice disrupted his concentration, and he turned to face her after scraping off the last peeling layer of white from the ceiling. He saw a group of around fifteen year-old teens standing there and looking at him. He fought back a grimace, before he raised his hand in an awkward wave.

"Uh, hi?"

"We heard you were here to serve your sentence," one of the boys blurted out.

The boy beside him smacked him. "Not sentence, Nahuel. That's such an exaggeration," he paused, before giving Edward a curious look, "or is it?"

"Alright, boys." A girl who was obviously the leader of the group of five stepped out, holding her palms up for silence. "Enough. We are here to help."

The two boys bowed their heads in resignation. "Sorry, Renesmee."

She nodded her head in satisfaction before turning her attention to the gaping Edward. "What do you need help with, sir?"

"The scraping of wallpaper at the rest of the walls, I guess. I already did the ceiling. Then we can paint this room," he replied after recovering quickly. Renesmee must be something to control them like that. "And don't call me 'sir', please. It makes me sound old."

Renesmee grinned.

"Okay. Let's get to work then!"

A few minutes after they started work, Nahuel, if he remembered correctly, suddenly asked,

"Brandon, aren't you looking forward to the afternoon?"

The boy who smacked Adam turned, his eyes bright as a cheeky smile surfaced, accidently scratching the wall with his tool in his carelessness, but he paid it no heed. "Like, duh! Bella is coming!"

"Bella?" Edward couldn't help himself from asking. All eyes in the room turned to look at him, looking shocked before exclaiming in unison,

"You don't know who's Bella?"

"Um, well, I sorta know her. But, uh... She's kind of... I didn't know - " He tried to untangle himself out of the situation, noticing how everyone seemed to stiffen at his words.

"You're one of those creeps who look down on her, right?" Nahuel yelled, his face red with anger as he fisted his hands, stepping forward and looking as if he was about to hit him.

"Adam." Renesmee's soft voice stopped him, and he bit his lip before muttering an apology.

"I'm sorry, Edward, we're rather protective when it comes to Bella." She managed a smile. "I sure hope you aren't one of those who look down on her. She is a lovely person. She really brightens up our day."

He smiled back, unsure of what reply to give.

After that exchange, the room's atmosphere seemed to escalate to a freezing region, where everyone talked among themselves, occasionally only speaking to Edward when they need to.

It seemed hours to him before Mrs. Falcon came, looking very pleased with their progress. "Well, you are almost done, ain't ya?"

All the teens nodded their heads eagerly, excluding Edward.

"Well, I suppose you all can go for your break." She turned to leave before she angled her face back to face them once more, a twinkle in her eye. "By the way, Ms. Swan has arrived."

It was a moment after she left, before all the children threw down their tools and dashed out, pushing against each other as they stumbled along the corridor. Edward blinked once in bewilderment, before he decided not to follow.

He continued working on his part of the room for a few more minutes, before his stomach growled. He bit the inside of his cheeks, before resigning. Now, he would have to find the canteen by himself. How pathetic. Why did he have to stop his car then?

Pulling the towel off his neck, he jumped down from the stool before trudging out of the room. This orphange wasn't big; he was sure of it. It shouldn't be too hard to find the canteen.

He yawned, rubbing his eyes - this work really was exhausting. A beautiful melody drifted to his ears then, and he immediately perked up. Someone was playing the piano. And that person was really good at it, too.

Unknowingly, his feet followed the source of the music, and he stopped in front of a door at last.

Placing his hand on the doorknob, he debated for a while whether he should go in or just leave it be. But the curiosity of knowing who was inside overwhelmed him, and he twisted the knob as softly as he could before he poked his head to the room.

A brunette with long, chocolate brown curly hair tumbling down to her waist was on the piano. She was wearing a white floral dress that reached over her knees. He watched, transfixed as her fingers danced over the keys, her eyes closed and her full lips in a pout.

"Edward?" Mrs. Falcon's voice broke him out of his entranced stare.

The music abruptly got cut off and the girl turned to face him. His jaw almost fell to the ground.

"B - Bella?" He managed to get out. She smiled a breathtaking smile, standing up from her seat, her eyes still closed as she tilted her head to the side for a moment.

"Hi, Edward."

"Hi?" But it sounded more like a question. The beautiful girl playing the piano just now... was actually _Isabella Swan_? He swallowed, watching as her long, elegant fingers pressed against her tempting lips, looking embarrassed.

"D - Did you hear me play?"

"It - It was beautiful," he breathed, still looking utterly entranced, his emerald green eyes lighting up as they stared at her.

Red coloured both her cheeks as she fidgeted even more, seeming to feel the weigh of his stare. "Th - Thank you."

Suddenly, someone coughed in the room, and Edward realized they were not alone. The entire roomful of teens and children and Mrs. Falcon were looking at him - seemingly in amusement and curiosity?

"New brother!" One of the younger kids squealed before clapping his hands together, looking very happy. Edward stared at him with a completely bewildered expression.

"Well, Edward, how nice of you to join us," Mrs. Falcon said, motioning for him to take a seat and snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Thank you, Mrs. Falcon."

"Sorry, Edward. I really thought you were one of those creeps who look down on Bella," Nahuel whispered to him from in front and Edward tilted his head to the side - why would anyone look down on her? She was beautiful, and she played such beautiful music. But before he could ask, Bella had already sat down on the piano stool. She seemed tense now, her fingers stiff.

Was it because of his presence? He wondered about it, before shaking it off. _Impossible._

Her first note was slightly shaky, before it was followed by a firmer one. As she continued on, her confidence began to grow and the music slowly crawled to a crescendo, her fingers flying over the keys.

He couldn't help but gape; she was the eptiome of beauty. Maybe she could be his next conquest...

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Mrs. Falcon murmured from beside him. He nodded, not speaking.

"Can't tell she's blind," she said softly and Edward whirled to face her in shock.

"What?"

"Yes, Edward. She's blind."

That night as he went out with Tanya Denali, his mind was elsewhere; thinking of a certain brunette with a lovely blush. Soon, he broke off with a shocked and angry Tanya, because he simply couldn't stand the heaviness in his heart.

* * *

After every break she plays, she would tell the children the stories of her life - and Edward would be one of the listeners. Every time, Edward would go home looking dazed. And Alice would just always be pestering him, wondering who the girl was - and she sure wasn't the only one wondering.

He stopped going out with different girls like he always do; instead, he would always go down to the basement to play his piano when he had any free time. The change within such a short period of time was... shocking - a pleasant one, though, of course.

He would always look out of his bedroom window, wanting to see her, but he would never have the chance to. So he only had to wait till he reached the orphanage.

"Edward, it's your last day today," Esme murmured, patting Edward's hair. He didn't flinch this time, and Esme was taken aback. "It must have been a long two months."

He shook his head, but it was a significant improvement from last time then. He remembered how Bella would always say; to treasure the people you love, for you never know when they would leave. Well, he supposed he could always start now. "It's not long at all," he murmured, the corner of his lips tugging up slightly. "Not long at all."

Carlisle stared, seeming shocked, but said nothing. An approving smile was on his face as the couple exchanged a look: They simply _have_ to meet the girl.

* * *

He watched her, during every break of that week, watching the beautiful girl press on the keys of the piano and playing music that even touched his soul. He was captivated, he was entranced, and he was completely falling to the grace of it.

Not only to the piano, but to the girl.

The slight furrow between her brows as she contemplated something; how she pressed her fingers against her lips when she was embarrassed; how her hands would wring together when she was nervous; how she would bite her lip when she was frightened; how ...

Fuck, how did he _know_ these things?

He buried his head into the crook of his arm. It was the last day of his community service, and he was actually here, obsessing over a girl. A girl who barely knew him and would certainly hate to.

"Edward?"

It was then, did he realize that Mrs. Falcon has been calling him for some time. She looked rather displeased. Again.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright." She smiled. "As I was saying, I've seen in your information that you're rather talented in piano, too. Why don't you two play a piece together? As a farewell?"

"You - You're leaving?" A slight furrow could be seen from his view and he smiled, though he knew she wouldn't see it. She actually looked concerned. He almost laughed at the irony of Chief Swan's words when he had pulled him over. Well. It certainly backfired.

"Well, yeah. It's my last day of community service."

A pause.

"So, would you like to play a duet with me?" He asked, his tone velvet and smooth.

He wouldn't talk to her anymore after this - or perhaps he would, but it didn't seem likely. As he spoke, he took big strides, reaching her quickly. He took her hands that were wrung together on her lap before taking one of them to his lips, pressing his lips against them gently. She blushed deep red.

He felt his crooked smile on his face - it was one that only surfaced when his family members or his best friends were around. He frowned at that thought, dismissing it away quickly.

"A duet, my Lady?"

"S- Sure," she stammered, a blush still on her cheeks as she made place for him to sit.

There was a silence as they shifted to make themselves comfortable, before she whispered, "May I touch your face? I'd like to see what you look like."

The corner of his lips tugged up. "Yes, of course."

Her fingers were dancing over his face upon his consent, sweeping over his brow, following the curve of his nose and the shape of his crooked grin.

"Wow." She sounded breathless.

"I must be pretty hot, huh?" Edward teased.

She giggled softly. "Yeah. You seem to be."

"You aren't the only girl who say that."

Her smile melted away then, and Edward berated himself for saying such a thing.

A loud cough from Mrs. Falcon. All the older teens stifled their laughter, seeming to know what was going on.

"What piece then?" Edward questioned, a smile seeming stuck on his face. He just couldn't stop smiling.

"Schubert Serenade?"

"It's an enchanting piece, indeed," he murmured, watching as she fumbled with the stacks of scores for a moment before pulling out the desired one.

"I hope you'd have no problem with it. Um, no, I'm not underestimating you, it's just - "

He laughed. "No worries, Bella. I can cope. And I know you're not." He couldn't help the arrogance that slipped through, but it was _him,_ after all - he wasn't called a piano prodigy for nothing. His thumb brushed her warm cheek casually before they turned to the score before them.

He counted softly under his breath before their fingers swept over the keys in a beautiful, enchanting dance. The soft, soothing melody filled the room, their fingers brushing past each other occasionally, and a smile would surface on both Edward's and Bella's face as a surge of electricity run through their veins.

"Beautiful piece, isn't it?" Bella whispered, almost too soft for him to hear as their fingers choreographed a breathtaking dance, without any rehearsals or practice. They felt _whole_.

"Yes," Edward murmured, unable to stop the next sentence from slipping out. "More beautiful when it's played with you."

He knew that out of all the girls he had been with - _she_ - Bella, brought out the best in him. He didn't need to look at her to know she was smiling a timid smile.

They struck a final chord and simultaneously turned to face each other; though Bella couldn't see him, before breaking out into a joyful laughter. The people in the room started laughing too. The younger children had no idea what was happening, but they joined in, clapping their hands and squealing, immensing themselves in the happy and light atmosphere.

The fingers that were once dancing over the keys were now interlaced with each other tightly.

And he knew it then, as he swept a strand of brown hair away from her closed eyes, a beautiful smile on her face; that he wanted her to love him; that he wanted them to be together...

"Bella," he murmured, cupping her face gently in his hands, before he pressed a soft kiss against her full, pouty ones, watching as a familiar red coloured her cheeks.

"Yes?" She answered breathlessly.

He smiled. "I promise, to always be your eyes."

He watched a tear escape from the corner of her closed eye, before leaning forward and capturing it with his finger. As the room filled with 'eww's from the younger children, and 'aww's from the older ones, Mrs. Falcon looked at them with a berating eye-stare, silently scolding them for doing such a thing in front of children - but she couldn't stop a soft smile from spreading across her face, either.

* * *

**A/N: End.**


End file.
